Un humain et un tigre
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Ichigo est un guerrier venant de Demon's Paradise, Grimmjow un lycéen violent ayant une situation familial bancal. Comment se trouveront-ils?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sama!

Paring: Ichigo x grimmjow (Que voulez vous j'aime trop ce couple!)

Rating: M! ( Pour le premier lemon faudra je pense attendre le chapitre 7 ou 8 pas avant en tout cas!)

Genre: UA/Fantastique/ Surnaturel/ Yaoi!/Romance.

Note de l'auteur: Je vous prévient tout de suite Ichigo est OOC à bloc! Cela dépendras bien sur des situations dans laquelle il se trouveras, mais je pense qu'en lisant ce premier chapitre vous vous en rendrez vite compte...!

Bonne lecture!

Un humain et un tigre.

Urahara est allongé sur un grand futon pleins de coussins, habillé d'un yukata noir et or, ses épaules blanches et son torse découverts , les cheveux relâchés, s'éventant tranquillement tandis que confortablement, la tête allongé sur son ventre, un tigre roux aux yeux ambre et or ronronnais tranquillement, apaisé par la chaude main du blond qui caressais sa fourrure.

_ I-chi-go kun... Murmura kisuke en détachant chaque syllabe, grattouillant le félin derrière les oreilles, félin qui ronronna de plus belle en ouvrant ses magnifiques yeux hypnotisants. Kisuke sourit passa sa longue main sur le dos du tigre qui se leva et se cambra à s'en casser la colonne vertébral, faisant sourire encore plus urahara, appréciant la caresse. Il est l'heure de se lever, tu as cours dans une heure et demi... Le prédateur grogna et montra les crocs et se rallongea comme si de rien n'étais en sphinx à côté du commerçant qui rit gentiment en le caressant faisant fermer les yeux du tigre. Tu n'a pas le choix, lèves toi mon grand sinon... j'appelle yoruichi... Le tigre ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair et sortis de la chambre du blond au yeux vert qui rit ouvertement.

Ichigo galopa dans toute la maison traditionnel comme si il avait le diable au trousse et poussa du bout de son museau le shoji entrouvert d'à peine un centimètre et rentra dans sa chambre. Il s'assit, ferma les yeux et respira calmement, quand soudain son corps se transforma à une vitesse irréel et à la place du félidé, un jeune homme, agréablement musclé, mince, au cheveux roux lui tombant sur la nuque et sur ses yeux or-ambré, des lèvres pulpeuse, un nez droit, un visage fin élégant, de longues jambes fuselées, mais surtout un magnifique rouquin nu... se trouvais là!

_ ICHIGO T'AS EXACTEMENT QUINZE MINUTES POUR TE LEVER ET T'HABILLER ET VENIR MANGER SINON J'VIENT T'CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DU CUL! Hurla yoruichi dans la cuisine pour se faire entendre et surtout pour embêter son neveu.

Le rouquin sursauta et grogna avant de prendre des vêtements propre que son maître lui avait mis sur son lit et spida dans sa salle de bain pour se doucher, se laver les dent, se coiffer, se parfumer et s'habiller d'un jean noir d'encre, une chemise blanche et une cravate noir, une veste noir avec des bouton doré ou l'insigne de l'établissement ou il étudiais était accroché et sortis attrapant son sac que sa tante lui avait préparé ainsi que ses chaussures et sortis rapidement pour rejoindre son maître et sa tante sadique!

Dès qu'ichigo vit urahara il lui sauta dessus et ronronna bruyamment, son visage plonger dans son cou faisant rire chaleureusement urahara qui l'entoura de ses bras, lui caressant le dos.

_ Ichigo kun! Aller petit vas à table manger ensuite je t'emmène à ton lycée, tu verras je suis sur que tu t'y plairas! Dit joyeusement Kisuke l'embrassant sur la tempe ce qui fit encore plus ronronner de bien être le rouquin qui laissa tranquille le blond pour s'asseoir et commencer à manger silencieusement les sourcils froncés, semblant réfléchir.

_ Un problème ichigo? S'enquit un chat noir en sautant sur la table pour regarder son neveu.

Ichigo en avisant yoruichi sourit de toute ses dents et l'attrapa contre lui pour la serrer affectueusement la faisant presque s'étouffer. Elle arriva enfin à sortir de l'étreinte du jeune roux et lui donna un petit coup de patte sur le nez gentiment faisant rire ichigo sous le regard 'paternel' de kisuke.

_ Euh... Ichigo chercher ses mots. N-non! J'ai juste un peut peur... Souffla t-il en baissant les yeux.

_ Coucouuuuu tout l'monde! Cria presque une voix aigu mais quand venant d'un 'homme'. Aloooons ichigo kun faut pas avoir peur! Tu vas te faire plein d'amis! Sourit un renard argenté et blanc, paupière mis closes laissant apercevoir deux filets bleu pur qui sauta sur une chaise.

_ Ouai l'a raison l'renard. Marmonna une voix endormis venant d'un énorme et musclé loup à la fourrure marron chocolat qui marcha d'un pas lent vers la table, s'allongeant au pied d'ichigo pour se rendormir.

_ Gin! Starck! Pourquoi vous êtes debout? Demanda ichigo.

_ Et bien mon tigrou c'est ton premier jour de lycée! Ont allait tout de même pas reste dormir comme deux feignasses n'est ce paaaas starckounet d'amour?! Répondit Ichimaru fusillant du regard le loup.

_ Oui c'est vrai! Bailla le canidé en ouvrant les yeux.

_ Merci!

_ D'rien ichi'... Dit 'starckounet' en se relevant sur ses pattes arrière grandissant à vus d'œil, mais gardant sa forme de loup. Un loup Garou, qui s'avança vers le frigo pour chopper un steak et du lait.

_ Vous pouvez me rappelez pourquoi vous venez pas avec moi déjà? Reprit ichigo piteusement.

_ Hou hou mon choux ont est trop vieux pour aller au lycée! Dans notre formes humaine ont à quand même plus d'trente pige! Répondit le renard en regardant ichigo.

_ Hn. Chuchota ichigo en touillant son thé distraitement.

Urahara sourit tristement et s'avança vers ichigo pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le rouquin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et l'enferma dans une étreinte ferme mais douce.

_ Veux pas y aller... Chuchota t-il.

_ Je sait mais c'est la seule condition pour que tu puisse vivre dans le monde des humains ichigo. Tu l'a promit à yama-jii, je cite « Tu auras le droit de vivre dans le monde des humains, le temps donc d'une vie terrestre, si tu vit selon leur codes et leurs lois.» Dans ta vie humaine ichigo-kun tu as 17 ans, tu doit donc allez au lycée, certes certains arrêtes à 16 ans mais il te faut un diplôme, je le veux surtout ichi', tu est sous ma responsabilité jusque t'es 21 ans. Alors fait moi plaisir et surtout n'aie pas peur. Je suis sur que ça te plairas, que tu te feras des amis, que tu sortiras rencontreras quelqu'un comme n'importe quel adolescent! Alors du nerf et sourit! Termina Urahara en pinçant tendrement les joues du roux qui plissa le nez pour finir par sourire et hocher fermement la tête les yeux déterminer ce qui soulagea Kisuke.

Ils sortirent tout les deux du Urahara Shoten et se dirigèrent vers une belle voiture noire luisante et enfin prirent la direction du lycée, Kisuke habillé d'un jean clair et d'une chemise noir ainsi que d'une paire de chaussure en cuirs de costume.

_ J'ai peur! Couina le tigre, dans sa forme humaine, en regardant défilé le paysage urbain par la fenêtre passager.

_ Mais non mais non ne t'inquiètes surtout pas ichi' tout vas bien se passer, comporte toi comme un humain okay?

_ Oui...

_ Bien, si tu voit que ça ne vas vraiment pas, ou en cas d'urgence tu as ton portable hein? Tu sait comment m'appeler moi ou yoru', starck et gin? Redemanda Kisuke.

_ Oui...

_ Alors ça vas allez! Sourit kisuke.

Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée et le blond se gara et stoppa la voiture, il éteignis le contact et se retourna vers le rouquin qui tordais dans tout les sens ses mains, le visage blême, semblant apeuré.

_ Hey ichi'... Interpella Kisuke.

_ O-oui?

_ Vient là! Il ouvrit ses bras et ichigo s'y réfugia en soupirant d'aise alors que urahara caressais ses cheveux soyeux. Je ne t'accompagne pas jusque l'entrée sinon on vas se moquer de toi, des 'parents' qui amène leur enfants au lycée ça le fait pas trop tu vois niveau réputation! Marmonna t-il alors que lui aurais voulut lui tenir la main comme un dingue jusque dans la classe s'il le fallait mais il pensa d'abord à son p'tit tigre et sa vie après.

Cinq minutes après ichigo sortais de la voiture après plusieurs recommandations du blond, il mis son sac sur une épaule et kisuke à contre cœur repartis laissant ichigo seul devant le bâtiment.

Plusieurs groupes étaient formés et discutaient, riaient, se racontaient leur vacances et ichigo soupira tristement, il avait pas d'amis lui. Enfin si il en avait mais eux ils étaient au D_emon's Paradise_, car oui, ichigo est un démon... LE _tiger warrior, _le plus grand guerrierdu monde invisible. Il re-soupira et s'avança vers le tableau qui indiquais dans quel classe il serait, c'est urahara-sama qui lui à dit. Il se fraya un chemin mais bouscula sans faire attention un autre jeune homme à la chevelure bleu...

_ Oi connard! T'vas t'excuser tout d'suite ou j't'explose la gueule! Gueula le dit mec aux cheveux bleu.

_ Ex-excusez moi, je n'est pas fait attention avec tout l-le monde qu'il y-y a... gomen! S'inclina t-il avant de repartir vers le tableau, mais ça, c'est mal connaître l'autre...

_ T'es qui?!

_ Euh... moi? Demanda ichigo.

_ Nan l'père noël! Rigola sadiquement le lycéen sous les rire de ses amis.

_ A-ah bon, d-désolé, j'ai crus que vous me parliez. Réussis à articuler le rouquin en repartant.

_ Hein? Nan mais... Le bleuté ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda partir le mignon p'tit roux, sur le cul. Non mais c'quoi c'mec?! Pensa t-il.

De son côté ichigo ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il lui arrivais, il ne comprenais pas le tableau et désespérais quand une jeune fille à la poitrine exceptionnel, un sourire et rire joyeux, de long cheveux ondulés vert arriva à côté de lui et lui demanda gentiment:

_ Hey! T'es nouveau?!

_ Euh o-oui... Répondit ichigo en baissant la tête rougissant.

_ Kyaaaaaaa! T'es trop mignoooon, dit tu t'appelle comment? Tu veux que je t'aide? Demanda t-elle alors que ses amis la rejoignais.

_ Oui s'il vous plaît, enfin s-si sa vous dérange pas hein? S'inquiéta ichigo.

_ Et en plus t'es poli! C'est magnifique! Baaaah t'inquiètes bogoss sa m'dérange pas! Alors c'est quoi ton prénom? Demanda la verte.

_ I-ichigo Shiba.

_ Okay Ichigo! Moi c'est Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, alooooors... Repris t-elle en regardant le tableau pour trouver le nom du rouquin. AH! T'es dans la même classe que moi, Inoue et Tia! La 1ère B salle 102! C'trop biiiien comme ça on vas pouvoir faire connaissance! Allez vient je vais te présenter à mes amis! Dit elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour le coller contre elle tout en continuant à babiller gaiement, celui-ci complètement dépassé par les événements.

Fin chapitre I!

Kukuku franchement j'en poste encore une, je sais c'est pas bien, mais j'ai bien avancer pour le troisième chapitre de 'petit prince' que je publierais dans deux jours et dans une semaine je poste 'A chaque larme sont histoire' et 'On reprend à zéro?'. J'ai enfin internet kyaaa! J''avoue que comme pendant un long moment j'ai pas eu internet chez moi et donc j'ai lambiné et un peut oublié (grosse flemme...) d'écrire mais maintenant je suis remonter à bloc!

En espérant que ce premier court chapitre vous plaise! (vous inquiétez pas les autres seront plus longs!)A dans trois jours pour la suite!

Laisser une pitite review please!

Ja ne!

Kitsune-gwenoo!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sama!

Paring: Ichigo x grimmjow (Que voulez vous j'aime trop ce couple!)

Rating: M! ( Pour le premier lemon faudra je pense attendre le chapitre 7 ou 8 pas avant en tout cas!)

Genre: UA/Fantastique/ Surnaturel/ Yaoi!/Romance.

Note de l'auteur: Cha-fun, urufu-sama, Rediana, BlackNell, Gaya972, ayu, Mugetsu, Nekonya-Myu, Yayuhe, Jaakunakokoro et Rukia.K13! Merci pour vos review je suis trop contente que cette fic vous plaise!

Chapitre II

_ Yosh! Je vous présente ichigo! Il est nouveau! J'ai pas eu le cœur de laisser tout seul ce petit chaton! Ichigo je te présente: Inoue la belle rousse là, Tia la blonde sa petite amie qui d'ailleurs lui tripote le cul! Nan mais merde y'a des âmes innocentes ici! Ensuite Shhuhei le brun avec des cicatrices, Renji celui avec le cheveux rouge style ananas...

_ QUOI! Répète! Hurla le dit ananas, Nelliel continuant tout en l'ignorant.

_ Hanataro le petit brun tout kawai tout timide! Dit elle en désignant le brun qui rougit en détournant les yeux. Et pour finir Mayuri celui avec les cheveux bleu foncé et la tête d'échappé de l'asile!

_ L'échappé de l'asile t'emmerde... et bien profond!

_ Oooh non sinon szayel vas m'tuer! Couina t-elle faussement.

_ S-szayel? Interrogea ichigo qui se dit vraiment que c'était un groupe très _très bizarre._

__ _Son mec! Répondit Nel.

Ichigo les regardais tous et se sentis de trop, il voulait pas les déranger et il rougis.

_ E-euh, j-je vous dérange pas j'espère...?

_ Oh mais non mamour tu est le bienvenu! Minauda Kurotsuchi en passant un bras autour de ses épaules lui lançant un clin d'oeil coquin. Ce qui fit rougir encore plus ichigo qui se demandais dans quel dimension il était tombé.

_ Mayuri! Si szayel sait ça, sa vas barder!

_ Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas Nel, ont à prévu séance SM ce soir, j'aurais l'occasion de me faire pardonner...

_ MAYURI! Hurla Nel extrêmement gêner du show devant le nouveau.

_ SM? Demanda le rouquin, c'est quoi?

Le groupe se retourna vers lui, les yeux ouverts en grands et Hallibel répondit:

_ SM: Sado-masochisme.

_ Ça veux dire quoi?

Là c'est leurs mâchoires qui faillirent percuter le sol.

_ Hum... excuse moi de te demander ça alors que l'on ne se connais pas ichigo mais hum... T'es déjà sortis avec quelqu'un? Interrogea Inoue.

_ Euh n-non...

_ ABOMINATION! Hurla Nel faisant se retourner tout le monde devant le lycée. Mais ils étaient habituer alors bon... Comment c'est possible ça!

_ C'est grave? Demanda le tigre.

_ Gné? Bah nan mais bon, c'est étonnant quoi! Dit Renji.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Par ce que t'es sexy. Termina Shuuhei, clope au bec en le fixant perversement.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, Ichigo les épaules affaissées rouge comme jamais.

_ S-shuuhei... Tu est sur que ça va mon asexué? Demanda Nel les mains jointent.

_ Oi c'est bon, d'où j'suis asexué? J'ai d'jà bais...

_ NON ne dit rien! Cria Nel en se bouchant les oreilles.

_ Tch... Ricana le brun au 69.

Ils durent écourté la conversation pour rentrer en classe, Tia, Nel, Inoue et Ichigo dans la même, Mayuri, Hanataro dans une autre et Shuuhei et Renji encore dans une autre.

_ Ohayo mina-san! Sourit chaleureusement l'homme aux longs cheveux blanc et au regard doux.

_ Ohayo Ukitake-sensei! Répondit toute la classe.

Ichigo lui, se ratatinait sur sa chaise, il sentait le regard de son voisin de table sur lui et ça le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

_ Yo!

_ S-salut... Souffla t-il, ne voulant se ré-attirer les foudres du bleuté en une seule et même journée.

_ Tu viens d'où? Continua Grimmjow.

Le roux ouvrit grand les yeux et hoqueta discrètement.

_' Oh non... C'est ou déjà, urahara sama m'a dit mais je m'en souviens plus!'_

Il paniqua, les mains moites, ratissant chaque neurone de son cerveau pour se souvenir du nom de la ville choisie mais rien à faire, il avait tout simplement oublier!

_ Alors?! S'impatienta le bleuté, pas habituer à ce qu'on l'ignore.

_ Euh...

_ Shiba-kun, Jaggerjack-kun veuillez écouter, vous converserez à la fin de l'heure. Les interpella Jyuushiro.

_ H-hai... Pardon sensei... Rougit ichigo, remerciant son professeur d'être intervenu à temps...

Le cours se passa calmement et à la sortie alors que la classe était déserte...

_ Arigato Jyuu'! Sourit le rouquin.

_ De rien Ichi'-chan à ton service! Et le nom de la ville c'est Hokkaido! Sourit pareillement L'homme aux cheveux blanc en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_ Kaien vient dans le monde des humains jusque demain soir, Vous venez ce soir toi et Kyoraku? Demanda le guerrier.

_ Hai! Kukkaku, Ganju, matsumoto, byakuya, zaraki yumichika et ikkaku aussi!

_ Génial!

Ichigo sortit de la classe, ses nouveaux amis lui avaient dit qu'ils l'attendaient sous le préau.

Il soupira. Il commençait à se demander si il avait fait le bon choix. Venir sur la terre des humains.

Shiro, zangetsu et death* lui manquait... Son reatsu était limité sur terre et il ne pouvait plus aller aussi souvent dans son monde intérieur pour voir son hollow sadique, son zanpakutô 'maître zen' et son squelette débile et pervers mais terriblement puissant...

Il le savait que cela se passerait comme ça, que ses pouvoirs seraient restreins. Demon's paradise avait en abondance du reatsu et du chakra, la moindre incantation, le moindre sort, les plus petites attaques aux sabre se gorgeaient de l'air ambiant pour activer leur pleine puissance. C'est pour cela que Demon's Paradise se battait face à The land of king, soit la terre des rois. Ces enflures convoitaient leur puissance mais ça, jamais les démons ne leur donneraient!

Ichigo grogna sourdement...

Aizen...

'_Houhouhou mon roi calmes toi ou nous aurons quelques petits problèmes, n'oublies pas... Les gardiens sont là...'_

La voix dédoublée de Shirozaki dans sa tête s'éteignit et le rouquin soupira... sa queue et ses oreilles de tigre disparaissant.

….

Grimmjow ouvrit grand les yeux, non c'était impossible, ça pouvait pas être réel...

_'Dites moi qu'je rêve... On s'fout d'ma gueule là!'_

….

Le rouquin courut jusque dehors et vit ses nouveaux amis discuter, se disputer, se hurler dessus...

Il avait peur de la vie humaine mais il avait tellement besoin de les comprendre...

….

__ Alors gaki que vas tu faire? Susurra le pêcheur, son pied, ou un cero apparaissait, sur le visage de la panthère noire ._

_Le petit garçon tremblait de tout son corps, ses oreilles et sa queue de tigre s'agitaient dans tous les sens le regard perdu, cherchant de l'aide._

__ AIZEN Hurla le rouquin. AIZEN SENSEI! Espérant que son professeur et tuteur ne soit pas loin ou l'entende grâce à son ouïe ultra fine de jaguar._

__ **Huhuhu, allez utilises moi, je vais l'envoyer dans le Mukken, utilises moi, je le tuerais, mon roi...**_

_Ichigo pleurait, mais se ressaisit, il n'avait pas le choix..._

__ Go-gomenasai yama-jii, je suis obligé... pardonnez mon geste... Murmura t-il._

_Le petit mi-démon/mi-tigre se campa fermement sur ses pieds, ses mains créant des signes rapides de ses doigts, du reatsu s'y accumulant, ses yeux devinrent noir et or et il cria:_

__ Arbores ta tenue de dieux et masques ton maître SHIROSAKI O SAMA! _

_il se transforma en un énorme tigre blanc, debout sur ses pattes arrière, un immense et fin katana noir entre ses griffes..._

_Le démon de niveau inférieur pâlit et bégaya:_

__ N-n-non... Non, p-pa ç-ça..._

__ Noircit son âme comme une nuit sans lune … Tenza Zangetsu! Les pattes avant du roux se levèrent et il récita rapidement:_

__ Tu ne pourras plus bouger, ton corps est entre mes mains, regarde la mort dans les yeux et souviens toi de ces mots lointains... GETSUGA TENSHOU! Le tigre balança sa lame vers le démon et une vague de reatsu le frappa de plein fouet, le tuant sur le coup._

Ichigo sursauta sur sa chaise, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

__ Pourquoi?' _

Pourquoi ce pêcheur de l'enfer le traquait jusque dans ses pensées?

Il avait tellement tuer... Sans état d'âme, sans compassion, sans une once d'humanité.

Il s'en souviendrait toujours...

Death...

__ Aaaaah... kukuku regardes toi démon tu n'es rien... Susurra une voix dédoublée._

_Le rouquin disparut et en à peine une seconde se retrouva, son pouce et son index plié sur le front du chacal qui tremblait comme une feuille._

__ mah mah... Si prévisible... Tu t'es dis que tu allais allier ton chakra et ton reatsu et ainsi former un cero de sangre caliente. Gomen mais je vais te contrer..._

__ Hihihihihi, alooooooors mon tigrounet on joue au dur face à des petit démons insignifiants? _

_Le tigre blanc et roux tourna lentement sa tête, ses griffes d'acier entourer autour du cou du chacal._

_A quelques mètres de là, un énorme et immense squelette, paré d'une cape noire, de sandales dorées, d'une faux noir et grise métalisée mais aussi d'un... Collier peace and love autour du cou!_

__ Hihihi... La ou le soleil ne brille pas..._

_Ichigo ne put entendre la suite, seule l'immense douleur d'être presque déchiré en deux se fit sentir. La seule chose qu'il vit, se sont les 'yeux' noir du squelette s'enfonçant en lui._

_ _je fais ça pour toi... Entendit-il._

Oui death l'avait 'sauvé'. Quand aizen les avait tous abandonné, ichigo avait mal tourné et faisait conneries sur conneries. Tuant pour le plaisir les démon de seconde zone pour s'amuser. Mais death l'avait remis dans le droit chemin et l'avait entraîné pour calmer sa soif de sang. Même si c'était un pervers fini et que par moment les plus grosses débilitées du monde sortaient de 'bouche' il était puissant pouvait se montrer extrêmement sérieux et de bon conseil, mais bon ses délires reprenaient toujours le dessus et il préférait s'amuser à celui qui ferait perdre son légendaire calme à zangetsu avec shiro.

La dernière fois lui et son hollow secouaient comme un prunier le pic ou il était et il se rappelait comment zangetsu les avaient grondés et comment ils avaient baisser la tête comme deux gamins pris en faute.

Ichigo serra les poings sous la table. Pourquoi ces flash-back arrivaient t-ils en force? Aizen? Non, il aurait senti son reatsu depuis longtemps... Kokuto? Non plus, ses attaques étaient trop agressives, il serait déjà dans le coma... Non, il en était sur c'était...

_ Siba kun! C'est le jour de la rentrée, tu es nouveau alors j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes! Gueula son professeur.

_ Gomenasai... Ichigo rougit et baissa la tête, gêné et on entendit un:

_ Kyaaaaa! Il est trop kawaiiii! Crier par toutes les filles de la classe, à part tia, bien sur.

….

….

Ichigo était dans les toilettes de lycée, se rafraîchissant, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage, il était fatigué... quand une voix bien trop connue le fit s'immobiliser et tomber à genoux sur le sol, haletant.

_ Tu as évolué dangereusement 'tora', je me vois dans l'obligation de te décharger de se pouvoir qui m'appartient! Cria Le nouveau venu en formant un cero et se transformant en un immense serpent à cinq têtes...

Fin du chapitre 2!

Vous vous dites sûrement:

_ Elle se fout de notre gueule là non?

Et bien non!

Ce chapitre est très important pour la suite, les flash-back surtout! Ils vous apprennent beaucoup sur ichigo et sur ce 'serpent'.

Ce chapitres est encore trop court j'en ai conscience, mais le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit et fait douze page sur open office!

Le chapitre suivant seras centrer sur ichigo et grimmjow au lycée mais aussi sur Urahara et Kaien.

Je ne sait pas quand je le publierais car j'ai quelques petites chose à revoir dedans et je doit le corriger. Mais aussi par ce que j'ai remarqué que je n'arrive pas à suivre mes délais et je m'en excuse! Cela m'arrive souvent de commencer à écrire, les idées sont là mais je n'arrive pas à les écrire et je beug et mon cerveau de folle furieuse fait un gros blanc!

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerais pas mes fic! Mais maintenant je ne donne plus de date, gomen!

Ja ne!

Kitsune-gwenoo!


End file.
